Eavesdropping
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: "It's just we think you can do better. We're glad you're happy and everything but...Chandler's not exactly a prize winner." Rachel and Phoebe grill Monica about her new boyfriend and a hurt Chandler overhears. Takes place after 'TOW Everybody Finds Out'. Mondler.


**Title:** Eavesdropping  
**Author**: SomewhereBeyondReality  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary:** _"It's just we think you can do better. We're glad you're happy and everything but...Chandler's not exactly a prize winner."_Rachel and Phoebe grill Monica about her new boyfriend and a hurt Chandler overhears. Takes place after 'TOW Everybody Finds Out'.  
**Disclaimer:** Yep I'm David Crane nice to meet you. Please review.  
**A/N:** It always bugged me how Phoebe and Rachel went on about how Monica could 'do better' than Chandler and put him down. I sensed Chandler was hurt about that and wished we saw Monica defending him. So this fic was born.

**X-X**

One night Ross and Chandler are working and Joey's on a date, so Rachel and Phoebe persuade Monica to have a movie night.

"_It will be fun!" Rachel insists. "We can watch movies and eat ice cream and talk!" _

(Translation: "You can tell us about you and Chandler's secret relationship!").

Monica admits it is a relief to open up her and Chandler. She's missed talking to Phoebe and Rachel about boy stuff. But this isn't a normal new boyfriend, its _Chandler _and that makes it more complicated.

So she's cautious: slowly she tells Rachel and Phoebe about London, about originally wanting Joey and doing it seven times. But they push for more details.

"Is he _really _the best you've ever had?" Rachel asks.

"Yes."

"But he's always so down about that stuff."

"He underestimates himself. You know how insecure Chandler is."

Phoebe and Rachel exchange looks.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rachel says quickly, "So, even with amazing sex and being the best you've had, how did you go from sleeping together to a relationship? A relationship with _Chandler?" _

"_Chandler!" _Phoebe emphasises.

Monica is irritated at how incredulous they are. Yes Chandler has his faults but he's not some mutant hunchback!

"Can you guys stop repeating his name like that?"

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe. Chandler can be cute sometimes but dating material? No way. How'd you talk yourself into it?"

X-X

Unbeknown to the girls, Chandler _isn't_ working late. Actually he strolls up the stairs and passes Apartment 20's door just in time to hear voices murmuring his name.

He turns instinctively and remembers about Girls Night In. He debates inwardly and then shrugs, unable to resist listening in.

"_... the amazing sex_ _and being the best you've had..."_ He hears Rachel says

Ha. They are talking about him. Or rather his...abilities. He's never admitted how relieved he was that Monica appreciated him in _that area. _He doesn't have much confidence when it comes to sex (living with Joey, it's hard _not _to feel insecure), and having to match up to Fun Bobby, and Millionaire Pete and the Epitome-Of-Manliness-Richard, is terrifying. So although he'd overreacted when Monica said he was the 'best she's ever had statement it had been so encouraging to hear.

He refocuses on the girl's conversation.

"_Chandler can be cute sometimes." _He hears Phoebe say_. "But dating material? No way. How did you talk yourself into it?"_

His smile fades at her words.

"**Shut up Pheebs!" **He thinks. "**Go back to talking about the amazing sex!"**

"_Hey!" _Monica says "_you guys are friends with him too. You know he's smart and understanding and funny..."_

"_Yeah but Mon,"_ Rachel says. "_There's a big difference between traits in a guy across the hall, and in a __boyfriend__. You and Chandler have been close for years, why now? Even with your friendship and amazing sex, when did that change to love? Why did you pick him?"_

Silence falls. Monica doesn't say anything. Chandler swallows, worry bubbling in his stomach. Why isn't she answering?

Rachel speaks cautiously. "_It's not because you're getting desperate is it?"_

"**What?!"**

"_What?!" _Monica yelps.

"_Well you've been looking for someone for ages," _Phoebe explains, "_And we wondered if you wanted a relationship so badly that you, um, lowered your standards."_

Chandler feels a stab of hurt. **"Um**, **ouch. Thanks a lot Pheebs.**"

"_No!" _Monica cries indignantly. "_God no, how could you think that? Just because I want a relationship doesn't mean I throw myself at every loser around!" _She pauses and demands. "_And how is Chandler lowering my standards?" _

"_It's just," _Phoebe says nervously, "_We think you can do better. We're glad you're happy and everything but...Chandler's not exactly a prize winner."_

Chandler's gut twists. Are Rachel and Phoebe trying to put Monica off? He knows he's a screw up! He jokes often enough about his failures with women. His friends don't need to make it worse! His stomach squirms miserably.

"_He's so awkward," _Rachel was adding, "_All those jokes must drive you crazy."_

"_And he's got all those issues with his family, and smoking and everything."_

"_He hates Thanksgiving."_

"_Kind of wimpy."_

"_And so bad with commitment," _Rachel says. "_How you deal with that_?"

Chandler feels physically sick at their words. If this is what his_ friends_ think of him dating Monica then god knows what everyone else does. He wants to burst in and get on his knees and promise to be the most serious, manly, committed Thanksgiving-loving boyfriend in existence, if only Monica will still have him. But that would only make Rachel and Phoebe add 'dishonest' and 'eavesdropper' to their Chandler Sucks list. And Monica hasn't said anything to defend him. Maybe she agrees with them. He slumps against the wall feeling his eyes burning. This can't get any worse.

"_Why are you guys being so mean?" _Monica asks.

"_Honey we're not," _Rachel said soothingly_, "We're really happy for you. It's just a step down that's all."_

"_A step down from what?"_

"_Well, your...other boyfriends."_

Oh, he'd been wrong. This can get much worse. "**Please don't go there." **He begs, "**Please don't".**

He considers walking away but it's too late now, he can't leave. He's trapped listening to his friends slash his self-esteem to shreds. Maybe he's a masochist.

"_Your last serious boyfriend was Pete right?" _ Rachel continues trampling on the remains of his heart. "_You dated a millionaire Mon!"_

"_Yeah, but unlike some people, I don't date guys for their money."_

"_Your first date was in Rome! He gave you a $20,000 tip! He bought you a restaurant! That's worth dating!"_

"_Plus he was so sweet," _Phoebe said, "_And chivalrous. Like a medieval knight!" _

"_Yeah he was nice," _Monica said, "_But he went crazy remember? I don't want to spend my life with an obsessive, workaholic."_

Chandler feels a smidgen better and quickly discards all hopeless plans of making millions and buying Monica a restaurant. Maybe he can play the relaxed, reliable boyfriend card.

"_Ok," _Rachel admits, "_But it's still a letdown: Millionaire to...whatever Chandler does." _

Immediately he feels depressed again.

"_And," _Phoebe says, "_we haven't even mentioned You Know Who yet..."_

Chandler freezes, suddenly feeling cold.

"**Oh god, please don't Pheebs, please don't mention him. Please."**

"_Oh, you mean Richard," _Rachel says.

"**Or Rachel can, no worries." **

"_What about him?" _

"_How can you go from Richard to Chandler?" _Rachel asks. "_One was mature and sexy and intelligent, and the other's...well you know. Meh."_

Trembling, Chandler pulls away from the door. He wonders if he'll throw up. Feeling suddenly dizzy, he crumples to the floor.

He's never expected Monica to love him as much as Richard. Richard is the love of her life and he understands that. But does she really think so little of him? So little that she'll listen to Rachel and Phoebe degrade him incessantly without offering any defence? Maybe his friends were right. Maybe Monica's just desperate.

His dizziness fades a little and he stops trembling. Unsteadily he stands up, wiping his hand across his eyes. He's had enough. He doesn't have to listen to this anymore. He's leaving. Through the wall he can hear Rachel and Phoebe continue to gush about Richard.

"_You can't blame us for wondering," _Phoebe says loudly. _"You were crazy about Richard, but you can't tell us even one thing you like about Chandler, so –"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Monica's cry rips through the air. He freezes.

"_I couldn't tell you one thing I like about Chandler?" _She demands. "_I couldn't get a word in edgeways because you two were busy gossiping!"_

Chandler hesitates.

"_But when we asked you why you picked him, you didn't say anything." _Rachel says weakly.

"_I was THINKING!" _Monica shouts, and he can hear how angry his girlfriend is. "_Actually I was trying to be __nice__!"_

"_Nice?"_

"_Yes, nice. Because you two don't have anyone, and I didn't want to rub in how __many__ reasons there are that I love Chandler." _

Chandler knotted stomach loosens a little.

"_I didn't want to make you feel bad, but if you want to know then fine!_ _I'll give you the details_:_" _His girlfriend takes a deep breath and launches in.

"_I told you we slept together in London because I was depressed. But do you know what made me want __him__?"_

"_Um..."_

"_Because of how much he cared about me. He knew without asking that my Mom was bugging me and I was in a bad place. And he comforted me because he was worried. He wanted to make me feel better. God, when he said –" _Monica stops suddenly.

"_What? What did he say?"_

"_He said I was the most beautiful woman in the room." _Monica says quietly. "_And when I asked if he was serious, he said I was the most beautiful woman in most rooms."_

"_Awww." _The girl's chorus.

"_Exactly! When was the last time a guy said something that sweet to you huh? Just because Chandler is guarded doesn't mean he isn't a caring guy."_

"_I suppose he can be sweet," _Rachel admits, "_When he stops with all the jokes."_

"_But that's another thing." _Monica says, "_You moan about his jokes and immaturity, but how often have you had __fun __in a relationship? Chandler's makes me laugh: we can mess around together and enjoy each other's company. He lets me have fun, like doing crosswords or whipping his ass in foosball. And I need that. I know I get stressed, but Chandler relaxes me. And that's __good__."_

He smiles and leans against the door. Maybe she didn't think so little of him after all.

"_Chandler puts up with me," _Monica continues. "_I've scared away so many guys with my obsessive things like sheet folding and towel categorizing and cleaning and stuff. But he doesn't care about that. After being friends for so long he knows I can get annoying. But he loves me anyway. So next time you start talking about what __I__ put up with, think about him."_

The knot in Chandler's stomach is completely gone. He doesn't feel sick at all. Instead he feels strangely light, heart pounding heavily. He's never thought about 'putting up' with Monica. To him, she's an amazing miracle that had somehow fallen into his arms. How could he complain about that?

"_Ok we get it," _Phoebe says. "_Chandler's not bad with relationship. He's the best boyfriend ever."_

"_I don't think he's ever been that bad with relationships," _Monica says. "_He says he is but I think he's just been unlucky. He's actually really romantic. Did I tell you about his goofing around-dictionary speech?"_

"_No, but I think you're going to."_

So Chandler listens to Monica give a detailed recount of his 'goofing around' monologue. He thinks it was kind of pathetic, but thankfully Monica finds most of his corny lines about dictionaries and London Time and making him 'the best' sweet.

"_Oh god," _Rachel says once Monica had finished. "_That's why you cancelled on the cute nurse? Because of Chandler."_

"_Yeah. And thanks a lot for that one Rach, Chandler freaked out when he heard about Dan."_

"_Chandler freaks out a lot though," _Phoebe points out, "_I still can't believe he said he loved you. I thought he was terrified of that stuff."_

"_That's what I've been trying to tell you," _Monica says quietly. "_He's not like you think he is. I can trust him, he's committed. We know each other's history. I know how his parents neglected him and used him as a pawn. I know Janice betrayed him and Kathy cheated, and how every time he __does__ commit it winds up hurting more. And I know that despite all that, he's been so brave. Suggesting London time, defining goofing around, planning a weekend away, saying I love you...He's been incredible and I love him for that. I love how open he is, and how he say's what he's feeling, and how much he cares about our relationship."_

Chandler presses his hands flat against the door, wishing he could reach her. He hadn't known Monica felt like this. He thought his issues had put her off, but instead she saying she understands and appreciates them. God, he loves her so much.

"_Ok Mon," _Rachel says, "_we understand now."_

"_Yeah," _Phoebe agrees. "_We do." _

"_Do you?" _Monica asks with a familiar note of challenge in her voice. _"Because if you find anyone half as good as Chandler you'll be lucky. He's caring and sexy and funny and sweet and romantic, and he's made me happier than I can ever remember being. So lay off him ok?"_

The other girls don't reply. Chandler exhales deeply, silenced at everything Monica had said. Honestly he's had the same doubts as Rachel and Phoebe. He'd wondered what Monica saw in him. After struggling with his insecurities for so long it was hard to believe anyone, especially someone as put-together and capable as Monica could want _him. _But now hearing how much she loved him...It felt amazing.

He takes another shaky breath, running his hands through his hair.

"**Never lose her Bing. Not ever."**

Rachel speaks again, sounding subdued. "_Sorry Mon."_

"_Yeah, sorry." _Phoebe says quietly.

"_That's ok." _Monica sounds embarrassed. "_Um, I'm going to go pee. Shall we start on the movies in a minute?"_

"_That sounds great."_

Chandler hears her walk into the bathroom. Phoebe and Rachel are quiet.

"_Wow," _Phoebe's laughs nervously. "_I guess that's what happens when you can't talk about your boyfriend for five months huh?"_

"_Yeah," _Rachel says shakily. "_She really needed to get that all out. I mean all that stuff about us being jealous? Weird."_

"_I know! We're so not jealous."_

"_No way! Just because she's happy and Chandler's so great doesn't mean we're bitter about it. I'm happy for them!"_

"_Me too! I guess we just didn't um, communicate our happiness very effectively."_

"_Yeah. We've got to get better at that."_

They're quiet again.

"_Ok then!" _Monica comes back in. "_What do you want to watch first? I was thinking When Harry Met Sally."_

"_You're so obsessed with that movie..."_

Taking that as his cue to leave, Chandler tiptoes away and lets himself into his apartment.

X-X

That night Chandler makes love to his girlfriend like it's their first time, mumbling words of adoration into her skin. And afterwards he holds her close, spooning her against his chest while Monica plays with their entwined fingers.

"Chandler?"

"Mmm?"

"You were listening? Weren't you?"

"What?! No! I don't know what you mean..." He trails off, realizing the pointlessness of lying to her. "How did you know?"

"I heard you go into your apartment when I started the movie. And you looked kind of guilty when you came over tonight."

"Oh...um sorry?" He offers lamely.

"It's ok."

He waits for the incoming lecture, heart thumping. He's really screwed this up, what if she takes everything back?

"Chandler:" Monica whispers.

"Y-yes?"

"I meant everything I said."

He closes his eyes in relief and cradles her more tightly.

"Thank you."

He doesn't know how he got so lucky to get Monica. But he does know he's not letting her go.


End file.
